1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric circuit arrangement for generating or receiving an output signal or switched condition definitive for the effective locking condition of a door system, especially a motor vehicle door system. In particular, the invention relates to a circuit arrangement for generating an output signal on the basis of a signal-processing system designed to sense features typical of intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that motor vehicles can be equipped with circuit arrangements by which the locking condition of the motor vehicle doors can be determined on the basis of electronic processing of key signals. These signals can be furnished on the basis of electromagnetic (including optical), acoustic or even electric-field interaction effects, and in this respect can be emitted by a circuit to be worn or carried by a user.
In particular, there are known door systems in which the signals definitive for the determination of the locking condition are coupled into components of the door system, especially of the door handle, upon contact with these components, and hereby they become available for further evaluation. Such systems make it possible, for example, to open a door without the need, for this purpose, to actively operate a remote control, especially a radio key. Nevertheless, problems can occur in systems configured in this way, because under certain circumstances the locking condition is changed during corresponding approach of an authorized user to the door system, even though this has apparently not been requested, desired or permitted by that user. Furthermore, the problem exists that manipulation-proof signal-processing sequences as well as the activation of mechatronic systems such as opening mechanisms and actuators in motor vehicle doors may cause delays in changing the locking condition and thus lead to loss of convenience.